The New Jersey State Department of Health has identified a number of data bases which can supply valuable information for planning and directing cancer control programs. Many of these data bases have been established for other purposes and remain unexploited for evaluation of cancer control projects. The existing data sources which will be examined cover five priority areas: 1) cessation and prevention of tobacco use 2) cervical cancer detection 3) breast cancer detection 4) access to state of the art cancer treatment 5) occupational exposure reduction This project will be implemented in three phases. Phase I involves examination of existing data bases for their application to cancer control interventions. Phase II involves the design and conduct of interventions. Some proposed activities may be new; others will be existing activities which will be redirected or modified based on the recommendations developed during Phase I. Phase III will be a review of all the work done during Phases I and II, to document the success of the intervention strategies.